


Мелкий

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Стив всегда смотрел Тони прямо в глаза. По крайней мере, он так думал.





	Мелкий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358534) by [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan). 



> (авт): Потому что РДЖ на самом деле совсем невысок, и это просто очаровательно!

Поначалу Стив не замечает — в основном, потому что слишком занят, приспосабливаясь к новому миру, слишком занят, изучая его, просто — слишком занят. И даже тогда это лишь проскальзывает мимоходом в голове: Тони всего-то на дюйм ниже, когда их взгляды встречаются, Стиву больше не обязательно закидывать голову, только чуть ее опустить. Тони дразнит, и задирает, он та еще заноза в заднице, но в то же время всегда готов помочь — и это, больше, чем все остальное, располагает к нему Стива.  
  
Однако Стив понимает, что заблуждался, когда однажды утром Тони, едва волоча ноги, вползает в кухню. Вид у него словно у одного из тех зомби из фильмов, что показывал Клинт: под глазами синяки, реактор выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Тони движется к кофемашине, по пути задевая его локтем, и вот тут до Стива доходит.  
  
— Ты такой маленький! — вырывается у него. Тони моргает, кося на него мутным глазом, и Стив благодарит неведомое божество, устроившее мозги у того так, что работают они только на кофе.  
  
— Кажется, я должен оскорбиться, но КОФЕ, — произносит Тони и поворачивается к кофеварке. Стив чуть подается вперед и понимает, что выше него на добрую голову. И если захочет, может устроить подбородок на его взъерошенной макушке, обхватить руками вокруг груди, и ему будет здорово.  
  
Стив смущен. Мысль увлекает его настолько, что он не замечает, как Тони разворачивается и снова натыкается на него. Ему приходится посмотреть вниз, Тони вверх, и, как бы это ни было нелепо, Тони выглядит удивительно на месте сейчас, вот такой, задравший голову будто для поцелуя. Стив торопливо отшатывается назад. Тони, прищурившись, провожает его взглядом и делает первый глоток кофе.  
  
Мозги его наконец включаются, и он широко распахивает глаза.  
  
— Ты назвал меня мелким!  
  
— Я ничего плохого не имел в виду! — Стив поднимает руки. Тони прожигает его взглядом и стискивает кружку.  
  
— Я не маленький, как ты вообще смеешь такое говорить, я совершенно нормального размера для нормальных размеров человеческого существа, и да, я ношу платформу, но только потому, что чувствую себя карликом рядом с вами всеми, но это не потому, что считаю себя мелким, это потому, что вас, дылд, как в секретной лаборатории выводили. А это не моя проблема. Перестань так на меня смотреть. — Тони отхлебывает кофе, вздергивает плечи, будто готовясь к обороне, и Стиву хочется снова подойти.  
  
Он — с осторожностью — так и делает.  
  
Тони следит за ним, задрав бровь, пока Стив не встает почти вплотную, прижимаясь грудью к чашке, и тогда поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Стив никогда не думал, что найдет это настолько привлекательным.  
  
Покачав головой, Стив легонько щелкает Тони по лбу и говорит:  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты мелкий.  
  
Тони давится кофе и открывает рот, собираясь огрызнуться. Стив разворачивается и покидает кухню, в основном потому, что пытается не рассмеяться, но и потому, что ему странным образом хочется обнять Тони, и это пугает и воодушевляет одновременно. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного после Баки, и даже тогда это было ненормально — ну, вы понимаете, сороковые. Лишнее напоминание, что сейчас времена более терпимые, более… открытые. Что ж, это будет интересно.


End file.
